


I'll Be Home For Christmas (Steve Rogers)

by captainofherheart



Category: Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Steve Rogers Angst, Steve Rogers Fanfic, Steve Rogers fanfiction, captainofherheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: Steve longs for home as he listens to Bing Crosby perform at a USO show in Germany on Christmas Day.





	I'll Be Home For Christmas (Steve Rogers)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song, "I'll Be Home For Christmas" by Bing Crosby

Christmas was an unusual day when you were fighting in a war.  Men that were trying to kill each other, just hours before, were suddenly were in a peaceful truce.  For 24 hours, the war was unofficially suspended, and even Steve Rogers could feel his guard come down (although not quite his shield).  

He and the Howling Commandos joined in the day’s joy, and attended a USO show with the other troops.  Steve was invited to join the talent onstage as a special guest, but politely declined. Every single one of these soldiers was special, was a hero, and in his mind he was no more deserving of receiving that honor than anyone else here. Still, Steve smiled softly to himself as memories of being on the stage during his own time in the USO came flooding back.  As the entertainment began, he realized It felt odd to be on this side of the stage, but also, it felt right. 

The soldiers in attendance went wild when the headliner, Bing Crosby, stepped onto the stage.  He made them laugh with a short comedy routine and some upbeat songs, then made them all a bit solemn with a special song that had been written specifically with soldiers away at war in mind, “ _ I’ll Be Home For Christmas _ .”

Bing’s voice rang out, strong and clear.  It was full of hope, heartbreak, wistfulness.  Not a peep was coming from the crowd, other than the occasional sniffle.  Steve was lost in his memories as he listened to the song. God, he missed Brooklyn right now.  He missed every stupid little thing about it. The people, the smells, the food, the energy. He missed going to the movies, being at the stadium watch baseball games.  Trips to Coney Island with Bucky. It made him realize that he had no idea when, or if, he’d ever see it all again. Would it still be the same for him now?

Bucky ruffled his hair, something he’d done since they were little kids, and it brought Steve out of his revelry for a moment.  They friends looked at each other, smiled and nodded, an entire conversation held silently. He could tell that Bucky was also melancholy as he thought of his mom and his sisters back home.  These worries of Steve’s were the same ones Bucky held, and they’d discussed them many times since they’d rejoined forces.

By the end of the song, the audience was no longer silent.  They were all softly singing along to the chorus. Steve, Bucky and the Commandos included.  All around, hugs and handshakes were being exchanged as they sang along with Bing, who didn’t care how many times he sang the song, so long as the message was being received. 

 

_ I’ll be home for Christmas _

_ You can plan on me _

_ Please have snow and mistletoe _

_ And presents on the tree _

 

_ Christmas Eve will find me _

_ Where the lovelight gleams _

_ I'll be home for Christmas _

_ If only in my dreams _

 

_ I'll be home for Christmas _

_ You can plan on me _

_ Please have snow and mistletoe _

_ And presents on the tree _

 

_ Christmas Eve will find me _

_ Where the lovelight gleams _

_ I'll be home for Christmas _

_ If only in my dreams _


End file.
